


BY/WY

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Police, undercover doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Newly-married, the Doctor and Yaz still need to sort out the latter's career with the police...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Ramesh Sunder was doing busy work at his desk when his office door knocked.“Come in.”

An officer poked his head in.“Sir, Khan is here to see you.”

Ramesh tilted his head in surprise.“Makes a change.Let her in.”He smiled when Probationary Officer Yasmin Khan entered, but quickly noticed she was not alone.A blonde woman in a grey coat was right behind her.“Yaz, it’s been awhile.”

Yaz grimaced a little at the implication.She had been taken a _lot_ of leaves of absence for the past two-odd years now… and her superior let her know about it.Frankly, Ramesh’s patience was wearing very thin.The girl - who showed such promise when she began her police training - was seriously jeopardising her career, and the sergeant had no idea why.

“I know, Ramesh,” she said meekly.“I’m sorry.But I… well, that’s why I’m here.I was kinda hopin’ we could talk about that.”

Ramesh narrowed his eyes slightly.That was quite presumptuous of the 22-year-old, given her less-than-stellar attendance record.He turned to Yaz’s oddly-dressed companion.“And you are?”

“Inspector Jodie Jane Smith, Secret Services Liaison,” came the breezy reply.“Pleased t’meet you,” The woman held up a black wallet with a white card showing her credentials.“Yaz has spoken very highly of you, Ramesh,” she continued as she vigorously shook his hand.The sergeant frowned, and Yaz awkwardly cleared her throat.Smith blinked: “I mean, Sgt. Sundar.”

Ramesh kept his guarded gaze.“And what can I do for you?”He motioned for the two women to take a seat, and all three sat down.

“Well, um.”Yaz seemed very uncomfortable.“First of all, I know I haven’t seemed to be giving my all to the force, but there’s a very good reason for that.And, well… “She turned to her companion.

“Yaz has been working with us,” clarified Inspector Smith.

“And ‘us’ is… ?” Ramesh looked between them.“You said you were connected to the secret service… “

“That’s right,” replied Smith with a big grin.“I work with UNI… er, MI6.Y’know, like the films with that James bloke?Big spy stuff and all that.”Ramesh noticed Yaz put a hand to the bridge of her nose.“And Ya… Officer Khan has been doing _very_ important work for us.”

Ramesh chuckled.“I knew it.I _thought_ you were being evasive when I asked you what you were doing.”He was referring to the time a year ago when he asked Yaz where she was spending all her time she _should_ have been working.Seeing those two men in suits asking for Yaz all-but confirmed she was doing some sort of undercover work.Perhaps that was why… “Does that explain the casual attire?”

Smith looked down at her own rainbow shirt and quickly nodded.“Oh, yeah!Absolutely!Us secret service types always need to look incognito, don’t you know.Lets us do our job more effectively.”She tapped her own nose.

Did Yaz just groan?

Ramesh’s confusion increased.“I thought you said you were Secret Service _Liaison_ , not secret service itse… “

“ _Anyway_ ,” interrupted Yaz.“That’s why we’re here.Things have changed somewhat… _right_ , Inspector?”

Smith looked vacant for a beat, then perked up.“ _Oh_ , that’s me.”She focused back on Ramesh.“Y’see, Sergeant, it was in Ya… Khan’s best interests if we kept her involvement with MI6 as quiet as possible.But it turns out that she’s going to be needed for an extended period of time, so it’s best if you’re made aware.”

“Aware of what?” Ramesh asked.

“Like I said,” continued the Inspector, “she is doing _very_ important work for us, and we simply can’t afford to lose her.Really, she’s the best we’ve ever seen.She’s brilliant.”Smith’s face lit up as she continued.“She’s so smart, and resourceful, and clever, and _amazin'_.I don’t know what we’d do witho… “

Yaz again cleared her throat, this time with aggression.Again startled, Inspector Smith looked a little sheepish.“Anyway, she’s gonna be needed with MI6 for quite sometime.”

Ramesh eyed them.“How long are talking about?”

“Indefinitely,” came Smith’s instant response.The sergeant blinked, but the inspector continued.“I’ve already gone ahead and made the appropriate monetary specifications.Officer Khan is to be continued being paid full wage for the duration.”She produced another slip of white card with the correct financial details.“She will also not be penalised in anyway - so no blemishes on her record for lack of attendance or any of that.”

Ramesh shook his head.“This is all very odd… “

“But important,” countered Smith.“Sgt. Sundar, we are talkin’ univ… _national_ security here.Yasmin Khan is the best person we’ve ever had, and for MI6 to lose her would be a disservice to the entire world.”

Yaz’s eyes looked like they were about to water.

“You really have no idea how much we need her,” Smith finished.

Ramesh was silent for a few moments.“Well… “ he eventually said, “I suppose this explains… everything, really.”Indeed, it did.“I’m sorry to see you go, Khan, but if it’s a case of national security… “He stood up and the two women followed suit.“I’ll make sure everything is taken care of.”With that, he shook first Yaz’s hand then Smith’s.

“Already has been,” said Smith, who blanched when Yaz gave her a glare.“I mean… thank you.”

Before Ramesh could comment on that, Yaz spoke up.“Thank you, Sir.I promise, I’ll be in contact soon.”

As the two women left, Ramesh was still confused, but also immensely proud.He always knew there was something special about Yasmin Khan, but to have her involved in the secret service was beyond his expectations.

However, as the two left his office, something caught his eye.It _must_ have been his imagination, but…

Were they wearing matching rings?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

The two women left the Hallamshire Police Station and walked side-by-side down the street.Their contact was kept to knowing glances and shared nods, their hands noticeably fidgety as they kept to themselves.It was only when they both felt they were a safe distance from the station did they relax.

Meaning, they instantly enveloped each other in a deep embrace.“I told you it would work!”

Yaz grinned as she held the Doctor close.“Oi - don’t go boastin’ now!”

The Time Lady returned to grin.“Oi yourself.I never boast, Yaz.”

The police officer rolled her eyes as she stroked the nape of the Doctor’s neck.Her wife’s neck.

_Her wife_.Yaz still could not believe it.She wondered if she ever would.If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake.Her life was truly perfect.“I’ll ignore that lie.”

“Whatever,” the Doctor huffed in mock anger.However, the facade instantly fell as a look of unbridled joy reached her face.“But it _did_ , didn’t it?Now you don’t have t’worry about your work again!I mean, eventually you probably will.But we can worry ‘bout that in a year or two.Which isn’t that long for me, but for you it should be enough.Will it?I don’t want you stressin’ over it.Maybe we could go back in and give your boss more of a definite timetable.Though I dunno how we could, without outright saying you’re never goin’ back.Not that I’m _stoppin_ ’ you from goin’ back, of course!You can do so whenever y… “

“ _Doctor_!” Yaz interrupted.“Babe, let’s take your own advice and stop worryin’ about it.”

The Doctor smiled warmly.“You’re right, of course.”She paused briefly, looking almost nervous.“Y’know what this means though, don’t you?”

Yaz tilted her head, but gasped as the Doctor suddenly lifted her off the ground and spun her around.“I have you all to myself!” the alien exclaimed.“Me and my Yaz, finally free to be together!My diabolical plan has come to fruition.Bwahahahaha!”

Yaz laughed with unrestrained happiness. _God_ , she loved this woman.She was certain no one in history had ever been as happy as she was right now.Her heart swelled as the Doctor lowered her back down and began peppering her with kisses.“Nomnomnomnomnom!”Never attune to social etiquette at the best of times, her wife clearly had no concern they were in a public place.

Very quickly the playful kisses gave way to more tender contact, as their lips stayed together and their embrace deepened.Yaz tightened her hold on the Doctor’s neck and the Time Lady pulled her closer.Etiquette really was overrated, as the two pawed over eachother right there on the street.

Eventually they broke for air and simply stared at eachother.“I… “ Yaz began.

“ _I_ love _you_ ,” the Doctor interrupted.“I think you always say it first, so my resolution on 4 WY is to try and beat you to the punch and tell you I love you first.”There was a visible gulp, and all mirth momentarily left.“Because I _do_.With all that I am.”

Yaz again felt her eyes water, but then frowned.“4 WY?What’s that?”

“4 With Yaz,” came the simply reply.“We’re in our fourth year together.Well, since we met.We’ve been _together_ together two years. _Well_ , apart from those three months which we don’t mention… which I’ve just mentioned.But anyway - that’s my resolution.”

Yaz was at a loss for words.“You… you… “

Understanding her beloved’s uncertainty, the Doctor smiled lovingly.“There are two parts of my existence. Before Yaz and With Yaz.BY was everything I experienced before I fell from the sky into that train.And WY is my time with you.My Yaz.My love.”

Yaz could not restrain herself, and crashed her mouth against the Gallifreyan’s.The Doctor returned the contact with gusto, both certain they had never been happier in their lives.For Yaz, it was almost too much to think she meant _that_ much to a person who lived so long.And for the Doctor… she meant every word.

Separating their lips again, the Doctor sighed in contentment.“Shall we go back to the TARDIS, my darling?”

Now Yaz’s eyes were definitely damp.“Yeah… let’s go home.”

The Doctor’s face melted at those words.The two reluctantly removed themselves from eachother but quickly reconnected through held hands.As they walked back to the police box, both felt their mutual commitment growing by the second.

At the same time, the Doctor tried burying the inevitability of AY…


End file.
